<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Desired (Part 2) by thebluesthour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146421">The Desired (Part 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour'>thebluesthour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [83]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin and Yeonjun learn new things about their unique relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [83]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Desired (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ!!!</p><p>Hi, oh my goodness, it just feels like it takes me longer and longer to post a fic! I'm so sorry!!! My inspiration has been low, plus I had a medical procedure this week that took me out for a few days, but I'm healthy! </p><p>I still have lots of ideas for fics and sequels, but it's just going to take me a bit longer nowadays to post, I hope you can understand! If I ever decide to take a long break I'll let you guys know beforehand! I appreciate your patience so much! </p><p>I got lots of requests for this fic to have a sequel, so here we are! </p><p>I'm going to try and update the Taegyu series next (it's a bad habit(s part two) of mine to neglect it). </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Not edited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what do the keys do?” Soobin asked the a week after the prophecy came true, as he was sprawled out in bed. Yeonjun lifted his head from where it had been resting on Soobin’s chest. He peered up at Soobin, who was holding the copper key up to his face, closely examining it. Yeonjun propped himself up, eyes bright despite the morning being rather blue and grey.</p><p>            He hummed, plucking his own key up from where it hung around his neck. Soobin watched him as he did, trying not to get too distracted by his exposed collarbones. “Hmm,” the shifter mused, turning the key over in his hand. “I’m not actually sure.” Soobin raised his brows, surprised that Yeonjun—the prophesied one, the Desired—didn’t know what the symbolic key did.</p><p>            Yeonjun must’ve caught the look on Soobin’s face, because he playfully hit his chest, sitting up fully and letting the key fall back against his chest. “Yah! It’s not like the prophecy came with an instruction manual!” he cried. Soobin giggled, grabbing Yeonjun’s hand before it connected with his chest again, pulling the elder back into his arms. “I’m not accusing, hyung, I was just curious,” he reassured. Yeonjun huffed but curled into Soobin’s arms, nuzzling the soft skin of his neck.</p><p>            “I do know that they’re enchanted so that we can’t lose them, but that’s it,” he mumbled, lips moving over Soobin’s skin. Soobin furrowed his brow, his arm wrapping around the elder and holding him closer. “So, I could throw this over my balcony and it would magically come back?” he asked. Yeonjun giggled, curling into Soobin’s chest as his body lightly shook. “I guess,” he replied.</p><p>            Soobin contemplated for a moment, before gently moving Yeonjun off of him—ignoring his shouts of protest—and walking out of the bedroom. “Where are you going?!” the shifter cried. Soobin ignored him, pulling the key off of his neck and opening the sliding door to his balcony. He went straight to the railing, staring down at the ground below. He bit his lip, instantly hesitant, because he really didn’t feel like going out in the rain to try and find the key.</p><p>            He held it in his hands, knowing he could always hire a Seeker to find it if it turned out the key wasn’t actually enchanted. He took a deep breath, lifted his arm, and threw the key out as hard as he could. His eyes widened as it actually left his hand and he could see it flying through the rain, glittering gold and brown. “Oh, fuck,” he whispered, instantly turning around to run out and retrieve it.</p><p>            As he turned, he flinched, nearly crashing into Yeonjun. The shifter steadied him, his own eyes wide. “Whoa, Soobin-ah, slow down,” he said, his grip firm. Soobin blushed, regaining his balance. “I have to go get the key, I don’t think it’s actually enchanted,” he explained. Yeonjun’s brows rose for some reason, and then he was reaching for Soobin’s neck. Soobin looked down and gasped, the key magically back where it always was. Yeonjun chuckled, letting his fingers trace Soobin’s clavicle before patting his cheek. “You’re cute,” he said simply.</p><p>            He released Soobin then, wandering into the kitchen, leaving Soobin to blush and quietly adjust the necklace around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>            Finding your soulmate meant that even the most mundane parts of life were suddenly full of joy and love. Soobin found himself enjoying his job even more, found himself thinking less and less about his past, and there were suddenly a lot more kisses in his life than he was used to. Yeonjun was everything he didn’t know he needed, he brought balance to Soobin’s life, he brought stability and <em>purpose</em> and Soobin couldn’t process how lucky he was. Prophesied or not.</p><p>            He asked Yeonjun, after they officially started dating, if he wanted to move somewhere new, now that he wasn’t trapped. Yeonjun had thought about it for a few days, before he told Soobin that he was willing to wait until Soobin was ready to move again. Soobin assured him he didn’t mind, but the thought of picking his life up again so soon after resettling was a bit scary. The fact that Yeonjun was being so patient meant the world to Soobin.</p><p>            The shifter did, however, choose one weekend to move all of his stuff out of his apartment and into Soobin’s. Soobin arrived home from a long shift at the hospital to Yeonjun putting his clothes in the closet. The boy gave Soobin a huge smile and a long kiss before panicking and asking him if it was okay if he moved in. Soobin agreed instantly because the elder was at his apartment practically every night anyway. The two had celebrated that night and the next day Yeonjun gave up his lease and listed his old apartment.</p><p>            It was very fast and if magic wasn’t involved Soobin was sure he’d have felt very overwhelmed by now, but thankfully it all felt perfectly right. His co-workers had also noticed an notable increase in his mood, which they attributed to him simply ‘getting laid’ which wasn’t inaccurate, but it was a lot more than that. Soobin was in love, ridiculously so. Sometimes it kept him up at night, those invasive thoughts telling him it was too fast and he should take the time to really get to know Yeonjun before going all in.</p><p>            But then, Yeonjun would mumble in his sleep or shift in Soobin’s arms, and those thoughts flew out the window. Soulmates were real—rare, but real—and just because Soobin felt he wasn’t worthy of one didn’t mean the universe or whatever created the magic that existed around him agreed with him.</p><p>            To summarise: he tried not to overthink it.</p><p> </p><p>            It was a couple weeks after Yeonjun had moved in and Soobin was working the night shift. He hated working the night shifts because it restricted his time with Yeonjun, but the world kept on spinning and bills kept on showing up in his mailbox so he kept on working when he had to. He loved being a nurse, was even considering going to school to become an actual doctor, but the night shifts always wiped him out.</p><p>            He had just finished rounding on his critical care patients and was stopping to get a snack from the vending machine when he suddenly felt an extremely sharp burning sensation on his chest. He cried out, gasping and dropping his change as his hand flew to his chest. His palm came into contact with the key that was resting between his scrubs and his undershirt and it felt white hot with heat.</p><p>            “Fuck,” he hissed, pulling the necklace off and holding it by the string, where it didn’t burn. He leaned closer and examined the key, but it didn’t appear to look any different. He brushed the tip of his pinky over the metal and it was cool to the touch. Scrunching his brows together, he brought it closer and held it in his palm, mind running as he tried to figure out what happened.</p><p>            None of his training as a nurse or as a healer aided him, he had no experience with enchanted items—those cases always got sent to the magical injuries department. He needed to get back to work, so he decided to figure things out later, and put the necklace back around his neck.</p><p>            He got his snack and then returned to his work, a slightly unsettling feeling resting in his gut for the rest of his shift. He did his best not to get too distracted, but he couldn’t help but think about it whenever he wasn’t otherwise preoccupied, and he wondered if Yeonjun had felt the burn too. He would have to ask him whenever he got home, if the elder was awake.</p><p> </p><p>            When Soobin got home, he was so tired he couldn’t think of anything else. The climb up the stairs to his apartment nearly made him want to cry, his feet hurt so bad, and all he wanted was a hot shower and to sleep for 36 hours. However, right as he was pulling his key out of his pocket—the key to his apartment—someone came rushing up to him.</p><p>            “Soobin-ssi!” the voice cried, and Soobin recognised it as one of his downstairs neighbours. He only knew her name and face, nothing else, but he was wary of everyone who lived around him. There was no announcement that the prophecy had been fulfilled, so every now and then someone wandered in trying to find Yeonjun, but the elder usually hid himself well in Soobin’s apartment.</p><p>            But as Soobin turned, his eyes widened as he saw Yeonjun in her arms. He had shifted, and the hairs on his spine were standing up and with horror Soobin saw his right paw was wrapped in a makeshift bandage, spots of blood apparent. “I saw someone trying to kidnap your cat!” Sana said, cradling Yeonjun carefully in her arms.</p><p>            Yeonjun was whining, looking desperately up at Soobin—who hadn’t seen Yeonjun in shifted form in weeks. Soobin quickly turned around and unlocked his door, exhaustion temporarily forgotten as he went inside and dropped his things in the entryway before returning to Sana and Yeonjun. He held his arms out and Sana carefully transferred Yeonjun over, the shifter nearly jumping out of her arms and into Soobin’s, hissing as his paw brushed against Soobin’s chest.</p><p>            He pressed in close then, tail curling under his back legs and his head rubbing over Soobin’s upper arm. Soobin could feel how tense he was and how he was shaking and it made Soobin want to cry. He thanked Sana and thankfully she didn’t ask any questions, bowing and stepping back so Soobin could go into his apartment.</p><p>            As soon as the door was shut Yeonjun squirmed in Soobin’s arms until Soobin reluctantly bent down and sat him on the floor, minding his injured paw. “H-hyung,” he whispered, panicked. Yeonjun limped a couple steps away, before there was a brief lapse in the passage of time, and suddenly the human form of Yeonjun was in front of him.</p><p>            The elder was breathing fast, hair messy and skin shining with sweat, and when he looked up and met Soobin’s eyes, he burst into tears. Soobin paled, rushing forward and gathering Yeonjun into his arms. His right hand had a large gash right over the palm, and Soobin made sure not to touch it as he sat on the floor and cradled Yeonjun close to him.</p><p>            “Shh, it’s okay, hyung, you’re okay,” he whispered, running a hand through his soulmate’s hair. Yeonjun had his face buried in Soobin’s neck, tears wetting his skin, back shaking as he sobbed. Soobin felt sharp fear twist in his gut and he pulled Yeonjun closer, doing his best to push down his own feelings and focus on his boyfriend. He couldn’t even imagine what it must have been like living with what Yeonjun had to. With people constantly acting as if they had a claim to him, constantly having to protect himself, constantly having to worry about people hurting him.</p><p>            The boy’s sobs quieted, and Soobin continued to hold him, stroking his hair and just letting him cry softly. As soon as the tears stopped, Soobin only held Yeonjun closer, not speaking, just letting the silence and calm drape over them as Yeonjun allowed himself to calm down. It took him a while, breathing shallow and uneven for the longest time, before he finally let out a big breath and relaxed fully in Soobin’s embrace.</p><p>            Soobin still waited a few moments, eyes drifting to Yeonjun’s hurt hand, which rested in his lap, palm up. The cut didn’t appear too deep, but it was definitely going to need stitches. Or some of Soobin’s magic.</p><p>            “Hyung,” the younger finally said, breaking the moment. Yeonjun lifted his head, sniffling a bit and wiping his eyes with his good hand. “I’m o-okay, I’m sorry, I just—,” Yeonjun started to say, before Soobin cut him off gently.</p><p>            “No, don’t apologise, just…tell me what happened,” he shushed, gently adjusting his hold. Yeonjun nodded, before wincing and looking down at his hand. Soobin’s eyes widened, before he gently slipped his arms under Yeonjun and proceeded to lift him up bridal style, much to Yeonjun’s surprise. “Sorry, you’re right, let me take care of your hand first,” he said, carrying Yeonjun into their room and gently sitting him down on the bed.</p><p>            The elder looked up at Soobin in slight concern, mouth open to speak but Soobin rushed to the bathroom before he could hear a word. Soobin supposed he was experiencing a delayed panic, all of the emotions he had put on pause suddenly playing at full volume and overwhelming his mind. And so he did what he did best when he was overwhelmed, he channelled his magic and he worked.</p><p>            He pulled out gauze and Neosporin and his suture kit just in case his magic didn’t do the trick (no pun intended). Yeonjun was still sitting on the bed when he returned, a worried look on his face as if Soobin was the one hurt and not him. Soobin gave him a gentle smile, before sitting down next to Yeonjun and placing his materials next to him.</p><p>            “May I?” he asked, gesturing to the elder’s hand. Yeonjun nodded, holding his hand out. Soobin gave him a small smile, before carefully taking Yeonjun’s hand in his, examining the laceration closely. He could feel Yeonjun’s eyes on him, but he didn’t mind. This was what he was good at, healing, and though he hated that someone had hurt his soulmate, he was grateful that he had the magic to fix him.</p><p>            He took a deep breath and let some of his magic flow, closing his eyes and focusing his energy. He could feel the angry sharpness of the wound, the pain briefly coursing through him as he took it away from Yeonjun. He heard Yeonjun sigh in relief and that made him smile as he opened his eyes and saw that the cut was nothing more than a sealed pink strip of skin.</p><p>            “There, does it feel better?” he asked, grabbing the gauze and Neosporin. Yeonjun nodded, looking at Soobin in awe. “You’re incredible,” he whispered. Soobin giggled, shaking his head as he rubbed the disinfectant over Yeonjun’s palm and wrapped it in a thin layer of gauze just for an extra layer of protection. “Have you never been healed before?” he asked, glancing up at Yeonjun as he finished.</p><p>            Yeonjun shook his head, curling his fingers around Soobin’s hand and holding tight. The movement caused the phantom pain in Soobin’s palm—the pain that he had taken away from Yeonjun—to spike, and Soobin hissed involuntarily. Yeonjun hissed too, his other hand immediately grabbing the key around his neck.</p><p>            “What the hell?” he exclaimed, pulling it away from his skin. Soobin’s eyes popped right as his jaw dropped and he brandished a finger at the key. “It burns when one of us is hurt! I felt mine burn earlier, probably right around when you hurt your hand!” Yeonjun blinked a few times, before looking back at the key, which must’ve stopped burning. In correlation, Soobin’s palm felt a bit better. He knew the pain would leave soon, it never lingered long, otherwise he wouldn’t be that productive of a healer.</p><p>            Yeonjun frowned then, looking down at Soobin’s palm. “That means you’re hurt then, where are you hurt?” he asked. Soobin smiled, gathering up the supplies and patting Yeonjun’s knee. “I’m fine, let me go put these away and then you can tell me what exactly happened,” he reassured. Yeonjun hesitated, before nodding and letting Soobin go. Soobin was quick, tossing everything back under the cabinet and washing his hands.</p><p>            As he came back, he gave Yeonjun another smile, but Yeonjun didn’t return it. Instead, he stared up at Soobin until he sat down next to him on his side of the bed. “What?” Soobin asked, blushing a little. There was silence for a moment, until Yeonjun turned and faced Soobin sideways, his knees pressing against the younger’s thigh.</p><p>            “When you took away my pain,” he said slowly. “did it transfer to you?” Soobin knew the question was coming, he had been asked it many times in his career as a nurse. Or just by curious non-magical folk. And so he nodded and answered the way he always did. “It did.”</p><p>            Yeonjun’s eyes widened, and Soobin knew that he was about to start yelling and so he quickly cut him off, gathering his hand in both of his. “Energy can neither be created nor destroyed,” he quoted. Yeonjun let out a bit of a squeak, confusion decorating his features as he gaped at Soobin. Soobin giggled and kept going. “It has to go somewhere, and so it goes to me, but I promise it doesn’t hurt as much or as long,” he explained.</p><p>            It was a difficult concept for anyone to wrap their heads around, but Soobin hoped that Yeonjun just took it for what it was and didn’t ask any further questions. The elder blinked a few times, before he moved closer, practically on Soobin’s lap by now. “But, the key has never burned for me before, so…do you not use your magic at the hospital?” he asked, voice soft. Soobin shook his head, carefully helping Yeonjun until he was carefully sitting in his lap, directly in front of Soobin.</p><p>            “Only doctors do, and only when there’s no other option. Non-magical patients don’t always respond well to our magic,” he answered. Yeonjun’s eyes searched Soobin’s, disbelief evident in his expression, and Soobin only wrapped his arms around his waist. “I promise I’m okay, a little cut like that was nothing,” he assured. Yeonjun’s fingers dug into Soobin’s hair, his other hand curling around his shirt. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he breathed.</p><p>            Soobin softened, sliding his hands up Yeonjun’s back and shaking his head. “You won’t. You didn’t, I promise,” he replied. Yeonjun still didn’t look convinced, so Soobin leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. The shifter returned it lightly, relaxing a bit, and when Soobin moved away Yeonjun moved with him, curling into him, tucking his head under Soobin’s chin.</p><p>            “What happened?”</p><p>            Yeonjun sighed, and Soobin lifted the blankets enough to cover them both. “Just what always happens. Someone thought they could have me, so they tried taking me,” he said, voice quiet. Soobin tightened his arms around Yeonjun, a surge of anger rushing through him. Nobody was going to take Yeonjun away from him, not if he could help it.</p><p>            “When I tried getting away, my paw got caught on her ring or something and just…sliced it open.” He took a deep breath then, and Soobin stayed quiet so he could finish. “And I started panicking, because what if they had succeeded? Wh-what if I couldn’t get away? Wh—.” He began to gasp then and Soobin quickly pulled him closer, running a hand through his hair and comforting him.</p><p>            Yeonjun breathed fast for a few moments but managed to calm back down, closing his eyes. Soobin kissed his forehead, pressing his cheek to the sweaty skin. “I’ll always find you, hyung. I’ll feel when you’re in pain and I’ll come to you,” he promised. Yeonjun nodded, taking another deep breath. Soobin let his other hand leave Yeonjun’s waist, and intertwined their fingers together.</p><p>            “But maybe we should go on a few very public dates so everyone knows you’re officially taken,” he said with a soft chuckle. Yeonjun giggled lightly too, sitting up just enough to look Soobin in the eye. “Can I kiss you in public, then?” he teased. Soobin blushed, before shrugging. “If that’s what it takes.”</p><p>            Yeonjun smiled widely then, eyes scrunching up, before he leaned forward and connected their lips in a kiss that was definitely too intense for public.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>